


i can't help but think i'll die alone

by Starful_nights



Series: danger days: year ten [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, oops :), set immediately after or before ghoul dies in the sing mv u choose, ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: ghoul always thought he'd die alone.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: danger days: year ten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i can't help but think i'll die alone

**Author's Note:**

> this definitely isnt one day late idk what ur talking about /s
> 
> i have a lot more thoughts but my brain refuses to articulate them properly

Ghoul always thought he’d die alone. 

...Well, that wasn’t true.

For years, he thought he’d die with his family. 

Then he thought he’d die with his crew. Then with his next.

After Crew Number Three, he stopped. It still took him time to stop trusting people, and more time to start trusting again.

Drifting alone sucked. 

It was lonely, it was sweltering hot and ice cold with nothing to distract you but your own thoughts and the radio blaring. 

No wonder he was wary of his now-family at first.

Still, Ghoul observed, this was a good group to die with.


End file.
